That's what friends are for
by MusicalLife17
Summary: REVISED EDITION: A random little songfic I came up with one day in the car. Troy and Gabriella pack up and get ready to say goodbye to Alberquerque and their friends. Not the best thing I've written, but I wrote it just for fun : Reviews are most welcome


**AN: i dont own anything to do with High School Musical or any of its characters or the song 'That's What Friends are for'.**

Troy Bolton sat on the stairs in his bedroom. Well, it _was_ his bedroom. As of today, he had officially packed the last box and was ready to move out.

He sighed to himself as he glanced around the room. Twenty four years of memories surrounded him. The room really did look a lot bigger when it was empty. Everything he owned, every memory was packed into cardboard boxes and waiting for him in either the moving van or the trunk of his car.

He and Gabriella had lived there after his parents had retired and moved to Florida a few years back. But now, Gabriella had been offered a teaching job at the University of Chicago.

The only remaining box was to the side of the stairs. Troy raised his eyebrow in interest as he tried to figure out what was in the box. Pretty soon, curiosity got the better of him, so he carefully moved the box over to the stairs with his foot.

Opening the box, Troy couldn't help but smile. Inside were some of his memories from East High.

His Basketball uniform, with the signature number 14 on the back. Memories of the Wildcats becoming back-to-back champions.

The programme from the Twinkle Towne Musical. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he and Gabriella had defied the status quo and auditioned for the musical. Back then it seemed so scary, but he wouldn't change it for anything.

The ticket stubs from the senior prom; one of the best nights in his entire life. All the guys getting dressed up and having a great night out. Troy laughed at the memory of a horrified Chad going tux shopping. An even bigger shock was Chad and Taylor being announced Prom King and Queen.

The group graduation picture. It was

All those and other memories that would stay with him forever.

_And I never thought I'd feel this way_

_And as far as I'm concerned_

_I'm glad I got the change to say, that I do believe I love you._

He knew that it would be hard to say goodbye. He had spent his entire life in that house. It was his home. But people need to grow and move on, and that's exactly what they were doing...even if it hurt a little.

Suddenly, Troy felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Gabriella standing there. A warm, sympathetic smile on her face.

"It's time to go." She said softly. Troy nodded and got up off the steps. Gabriella smiled and picked up the remaining box and left the room, waiting for Troy by the door. The Wildcat superstar took one final look before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

_And if I should ever go away_

_Well then close your eyes and try_

_To feel the way we do today and then if you can remember_

He took the box from Gabriella and carried it under one arm, holding her hand with his. Walking the staircase for the last time, they made their way outside, where their friends were waiting to bid them farewell. Troy loaded the last box into the car as Gabriella said her tearful goodbyes. It wasn't like it was forever. They were just moving to Chicago for a little while.

As he closed the trunk he turned to face his fellow wildcats. Each one had shared those precious memories and was each a true friend for life.

_Keep smilin' keep shinin'_

_Knowing you can always count on me for sure_

_That's what friends are for_

"Hey, it's not like it's forever." He said, trying to lift everyone's spirits. "We'll be back at Christmas."

The others tried their best to smile, but they couldn't shake the sadness. Troy sighed and made his way over to the group. Jason and Kelsi were first. He hugged them both individually, and giving Kelsi a kiss on the cheek as they tried to control the tears.

Ryan was next. Troy grinned at his friend and gave him a handshake before pulling him into a hug.

He hugged Zeke next before looking at Sharpay. He smiled sadly at his blonde friend. Her mascara was running a little as she cried. For someone he never liked much in the beginning, he was sure going to miss her.

_Well you came and opened me_

_And now there's so much more I see_

_A so by the way I thank you_

"God I'm gonna miss you guys." Troy said as he hugged his blonde friend tightly.

"It won't be the same without you both." sniffed Sharpay. "Now get outta here before you make me ruin my make up!"

Troy laughed and wiped her tears away before he gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed over to Taylor.

_For good times and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for_

"You both take care of yourself you hear me?" ordered Taylor as they hugged.

_And then for the times when we're apart_

_Well then close your eyes and know_

_These words are coming from my heart_

_And then if you can remember_

"I promise. And we'll come home really soon." vowed Troy. They parted and he turned to Chad. He had is arm around Gabriella and was looking at his feet, trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

_Keep smilin' keep shinin'_

_Knowing you can always count on me for sure_

_That's what friends are for_

"Hey, brothers move away." said Troy. Chad looked up and smiled.

"And they're still brothers." He said, walking over and hugging his best friend tightly.

"Dont even think about forgetting us." warned Chad. Troy couldn't help laughing.

"Forget you? Don't think that's even possible man." said Troy. Chad grinned and hugged his brother one more time.

"Oh, Troy. The agents said that we had to leave our keys." Gabriella said. Troy nodded and pulled a small silver key off his set. Gabriella sighed and handed over her key.

"You might need this too." Chad said, pulling a green key out of his pocket.

"This too." Sharpay said, handing Troy the pink key out of her purse. After that, everyone searched their purse or pocket and handed over their copy of the key.

After a minute of so, Troy was left holding nine different coloured keys. Troy shook his head and went and put all the keys inside for the agent.

"I guess that's it." Troy said. Gabriella nodded and took his hand. "See you guys later."

With one final goodbye Troy and Gabriella jumped into the car and backed out of the driveway. The rest of the gang stood there, waving and watching. All with their arms around each other for support and comfort and went to turn to enter the now empty Bolton house.

_For good times and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

Before they drove down the street, both Troy and Gabriella wound down their windows as he beeped the horn. The gang turned around and looked at them, wondering what they were doing.

"Hey what team?" yelled Troy from the car. Everyone smiled as they shouted out the motto one last time.

"Wildcats!"

"What Team?" Chad took over from Troy.

"Wildcats!"

"What Team?"

"Wildcats!"

"WILDCATS...GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

Troy and Gabriella smiled and waved as they drove off down the street. The other seven wildcats were still waving as they watched the car disappear down the street. They all turned and faced the Bolton house one last time.

It was the end of an era. They all practically grew up in that house. But it was just that. A house. The memories that they would take away from that house would be with them forever.

_That's what friends are for._

**A/N: I hope you liked it :) I know it's not my greatest piece of work but I still like it :) If not, I'll take it down again and try my best. But i wrote this on a whim, so I just had to get it out of my head.**

**Also, if you like, check out my other HSM Stories, especially my continuous one 'Back Home to Stay' =)**


End file.
